fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reese Ramirez
Reese Ramirez is the Red Myth Ranger and the original leader of the Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. He returned to become the Gold Ranger in Zeo: The Next Generation. Biography Reese is a 16-year-old boy who was recuited by Theodore to be the leader of the Myth Rangers. As the Red Myth Ranger, Reese possesses the power of the Red Dragon, coming from his Red Myth Gem. In the beginning of the series, Reese is a bit of a hothead when it comes to being the leader. He often sees his fellow ranger Baron as a "threat", due to the fact that he's more stronger & smarter than everyone; Reese fears that Baron will one day overrule him as the leader, but Baron knows that it's probably becuase of jealousy. Despite his loudmouth personality & hotshot attitude, Reese is always willing to lead the Myth Rangers in battle against Lord Geric. Later on in the series, Reese's duties as a Myth Rangers helps him to humble himself, changing his personality into a more stronger & more dedicated leader. One day, Baron stumbled onto the fact that Theodore and TraiBot were making another Ranger. This left the others uneasy as the Rangers were a close-knit group, and having someone else step in was not something the Rangers wanted, for they had thought William should have been given these powers. Reese concurred with Baron that - no matter who this new person was - they needed a new Ranger on the team. In the Command Center, Reese and the others watched a body surrounded by white light descend. With great anticipation, Reese watched the White Ranger remove his helmet. Much to his surprise and happiness, it was William. William was the White Ranger and the new leader of the team. Reese very graciously graciously let the mantle of leadership go from his shoulders and onto William’s, becoming the new second-in-command. Things were changing for the original team. A peace conference was coming up and three students from St. Hugo were to be selected. Much to his amazement, Reese, along with Seamus and Kelly, were selected to go. At first, they were not sure if they should go due to their Ranger duties, but Theodore knew the trio would be a big help at the peace conference. Theodore selected three new Rangers. They turned out to be David, Joey and Alexis, three new students who had assisted the Rangers in several missions. Reese’s last Ranger mission was to get a sword that would allow his powers to be transferred. With Theodore’s approval, Reese, Seamus and Kelly left for the peace conference. Reese is a martial artist and played for the football and basketball teams at St. Hugo High School. Ranger Powers Red Myth Ranger As the Red Myth Ranger, Reese possesses the power of the Red Dragon, coming from his Red Myth Gem. Arsenal *Myth Morpher **Red Myth Gem *Myth Blaster **Myth Blade **Myth Dagger *Myth Javelin **Naginata **Dragon Sabers *Dragon Wheel *Red Stallion Cycle Zords *Red Dragon Thunderzord **Red Dragon Warrior Mode *White Tigerzord Red Titan Ranger Reese received his Titan powers from the Earth Titan Ignis. As the Red Titan Ranger, he has power over fire. Arsenal *Titan Brace Kamen Rider Wizard (Gung Ho)' (After The Green Candle)'Reese briefly assumes this form in Myth Rangers: Lost in Tokyo, playing an electric guitar. NOTE: The Red Myth Ranger & Kamen Rider Wizard are similar as they both have dragon motifs. Also, Kamen Rider Wizard has fire power, which the Red Myth Ranger gains when he assumes his Titan Mode. Gold Ranger Reese received from Trey of Triforia the ability to become the legendary Gold''' Ranger'. As the Gold Ranger, he has power over the Tigerzord. Although, he later regained his Red Ranger powers later in the series, Reese still has access to the Tigerzord, which he can summon through the Tiger Power Coin. '''Arsenal' *Zeonizers *Golden Power Staff Zords *White Tigerzord NOTE: If many Power Rangers/Super Sentai fans may know, the Gold Ranger was originally named "KingRanger" from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Green Master Ranger In the second movie, Reese transforms into the Green Master Ranger, & he holds the spirit of the Elephant. Ginetsu Ginetsu is a character in the MMORPG High Shoguns. Reese wears the costume in the episode The Mythic Fan War. NOTE: This character is a counterpart of "Hakamenrou" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. NOTE 2: His name means "Silver Warrior" in Japanese. See also *Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. *Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star, Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. *Riki, Super Sentai counterpart in Ohranger. *Tsuyoshi Kaijo - The first Sentai Red. *Goro Sakurai - The first Sentai Red to lead a team, then a non-leader. *Ippei Akagi - The first Sentai Red to be a martial arts warrior, teacher, and a man who as duties like Reese. *David Rogers - The ranger who replaced him as the Red Myth Ranger. *Trey of Triforia - The ranger who transfered his powers onto him. Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Power Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Sixth Rangers Category:Males Category:Gold Rangers Category:Leaders Category:Second-in-Command Category:Replacement Rangers Category:Leaders who step down Category:Co-Captains Category:Rangers with multiple forms Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers (team) Category:Next Generation Zeo Rangers Category:Myth Rangers 1 Category:Myth Rangers 2